A picture worth,a thousand years
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: Niklaus 'Klaus' M. and Rosalina 'Razea' P. were the 'it' couple a thousands years ago.Klaus's father saw this happiness and ripped it away.Once word got out Klaus's siblings were pissed especially Elijah M..
1. Chapter 1

Title: A picture worth, a thousand years

Category: Romance/Family-hint of drama

Characters:KlausxRazea,the original family(except certain ones),Leila-Rose

Summary: Niklaus'Klaus' M. and Rosalina'Razea' P. were the 'it' couple a thousand years ago. Klaus's father saw this happiness and ripped it away. Once word got out Klaus's siblings were pissed especially Elijah.

~Prologue~ how they met(past)

The original family/after they were turned

Ayana the witch's p.o.v.-

Preface-Now let me tell you a story about a family, that own a tiny village in Norway…this is where the story begins

It was late tenth century early eleventh century when the Mikaelsons were enjoying their quiet little village, until a villager came to them with a unknown girl that was tied up…we soon found out her named was Rosalina Petrova and she was sold to the villager by her parents**.** Esther knew she had nowhere to go so she talk to Mikael and he agreed to take in Rosalina Petrova, I knew what Esther and Mikael were up to but I didn't say anything in fear that I would be punished… so I made a plan for Rosalina Petrova to be with one of the Mikaelson boys and me being a witch I knew exactly who to pair her up with but with that all said I'll let destiny run its course**.** So after that night Rosalina was introduce to the children, Elijah was the first to meet Rosalina but there was no connection but more of a father connection…then it was Finn same result with Elijah but this time more of a big brother and after that it continue to the younger siblings kol and rebekah which were the baby brother and baby sister but the family was hesitate for Rosalina to meet their last child named Niklaus Mikaelson**.**Niklaus felt like an outcast towards his family except for Elijah and Rebekah,so when Mikael and Esther took a chance and called Niklaus to meet the beautiful maiden named Rosalina and I knew she was his world…here is the scenes of Rosalina meeting the Mikaelson family and Niklaus meeting Rosalina:**.**

_**The scene of Rosalina meeting the Mikaelson family:**_

"excuse me my lord, can I have a word with you?" said villager

"you may have your word, now what is it you want to talk about?...cause I haven't got all day "said Mikael

"well I'm wondering if you can take this piece of filth off my hands?, my lord" said villager

"very well,please come girl and let my wife and her friend take a look at you…*looks at the villager and then his sons*and you stay here for a while so my sons can watch you"-said Mikael

"lovely…just my luck"-said villager

So Mikael took Rosalina to his wife and me to see if she was okay,we did a once over and what the three of saw was whip marks also bruises all over…which cause Mikael to be furious with this villager**.**Mikael stormed out of the hut and told Elijah also Finn to hold the villager down,told the others to go back in the hut and then told Niklaus to guard the girl until the situation is settle..here is the scene between Niklaus and Rosalina:**.**

"you'll be okay Rosalina,I'll never let anyone hurt you again"said Niklaus Mikaelson

"you promise me,my lord?*I saw this from a far*"-said Rosalina Petrova

"for you darling,I'll promise you anything"-said Niklaus

"thank you my lord,and please call me Lina or Razea"-said Rosalina

"as you wish darling,and you can call me Nik,Klaus,or you can keep calling me Niklaus…cause I love how it comes off your tounge*in the distance Elijah saw their interaction with each other,and vow to make sure they end up together and happy*"-said Niklaus

Before Rosalina could say anything to Niklaus,Mikael,Finn,and Elijah came back into the hut…she was afraid that she would leave them because they all seem like a nice family**.**So that was the end of the thirteenth when the Mikaelsons welcome a new family member,and after that happened I received a vision of what is to come…for the family later on and its not good so here is the beginning of the fourteenth century:**.**

Here is the fourteenth century:-

After that year Rosalina was allowed to stay with the Mikaelsons,the siblings gravitated towards her especially Kol…since Esther found out that he was a witch she distance herself and decided not to teach him anything so he turned to me and I told him to go see Rosalina because she will teach him what he needed to learn about being a witch and also have a mother figure that Kol needs during this year**.**Rosalina kept showing intrest on Niklaus and Elijah saw this and came up with a plan,but it will only work if Niklaus and Rosalina agree with it…the plan was to pretend to court Rosalina but really it would be Niklaus that will be courting Rosalina**.**The Mikaelson siblingssawa change in Niklaus ever since Rosalina came into the picture,and they welcome Rosalina into their family…but some outsider got word to her family and they were not happy that a wealthy landowner and his wife took their child as one of their own so they made a plan to destroy the happy family and had a witch that was around their village to create doppelgangers that looked just like Rosalina but the exact opposite of her and destroy Niklaus's happiness**.**Here is the scene between the Mikaelson siblings and Rosalina: **. **

_This is after I told Kol he needed to go see Rosalina and she will teach him how to be a witch and a mother that he needed._

"lina…lina…lina,I need you*crying cause his mother told him that he doesn't belong to this family and that we don't need another witch and that I'm not your mother*"-said Kol Mikaelson.

"yes my dear boy,what can I help you with Kol?"-said Rosalina

"why do you call me your boy lina?,oh and Ayana told me that you can teach me all you know about being a witch…so can you pretty please?"-said Kol

"to answer that question is that I saw what your mother did to you,and no mother should do that to her own children…and two I feel that I have to be very motherly to you and your sister I will teach you how to use your powers the right way understand Kol"-said Rosalina

"thank you mommy,I love you so much…and I'll listen to you when teach me magic"-said Kol

"you're welcome Kol,now run along and do your chores and wash up for dinner"-said Rosalina

So Kol did what she said and then Rebakah went to her to talk,the same conversation she had with Kol…she had with her and it got Rosalina thinking of what my plan was for her and the Mikaelson siblings**.**Finn who was the oldest out of the siblings decided to let Rosalina finish her chores before he had a talk with her,after Rosalina got done with her chores Finn got his chance to talk with her…and told her that he thought of her as a younger sibling and also that is she needed anything to let him know**.** Elijah saw this and decided now would be the time to talk to her about the plan,so he called Niklaus over to chat with him before they had to come in for dinner…after while Rosalina got bored and decided to have a chat with Elijah until Niklaus got here is the conversation between Elijah and Rosalina than Elijah,Rosalina,and Niklaus:**.**

"Rosalina can I have a word with you since my siblings except for Niklaus and myself got to talk with"-said Elijah Mikaelson.

"sure Elijah*goes up to him and sits down next to him*what do you want to talk about?"-said Rosalina

"well it has been a year,and my siblings have gravitated towards you especially Niklaus…why is that?,but before you answer that I just want you to know I think of you as a daughter"-said Elijah

Before she could answer Elijah,Niklaus came up to them so he could see what his older brother wanted to talk about…Elijah saw this as the perfect opurtunity to tell them about his plan to get them together he just hope they would agree to it lets find out shall we:.

"Niklaus you are here finally,I was beginning to think you would ditch us"-said Elijah

"do you think so little of me brother,*looks over to Rosalina and smiles*but anyway when I saw you talking to Rosalina…I had to see what you wanted to talk about brother"-said Niklaus

"good evening my lord Niklaus,how are you this evening"-said Rosalina

"I'm very good this evening my lady Rosalina,but my evening got better now that I seen you my lady"-said Niklaus

Elijah seeing this interaction between the two

"this is what I'm talking about you too*Niklaus and Rosalina looked at each other then gave Elijah a confuse look*"-said Elijah

"what are you talking about brother?"-said Niklaus

"what are you talking about my lord Elijah"-said Rosalina

"this is what I'm talking about,how you two are together…Niklaus have you notice how much you are smiling and happy more when you are around Rosalina and Rosalina have you notice how you are more happy here and safe around Niklaus also when he is not around your eyes wonder around looking for him we need to do something about this"-said Elijah

"well what do you suggest big brother,because father will never allow me to court her…so is your plan"-said Niklaus

So Elijah tell Niklaus and Rosalina the plan to get them together,the plan was to pretend to court Rosalina but in turn Niklaus would court her…care to say Niklaus and Rosalina agree to this plan hoping nobody will say anything to get them in trouble with the parents**.**After they all agree to the plan Elijah took Rosalina's hand and went to see his parents and tell them that he will be courting Rosalina,but Rosalina didn't want to leave without Niklaus but Elijah understood this so he told Niklaus to come with because it was dinner time **.**During dinner time Elijah announce to his family that he will like to court Rosalina,and the village including the parents were happy about it but the siblings weren't happy about it they knew something was up…also that Elijah will tell them when the parents weren't around**.**So when dinner was over Elijah told his siblings to meet him in a secluded area where no one can hear their conversation,when the siblings including Rosalina reach the secluded area Elijah told his siblings what he is doing and understood and said to him that they will help him get Niklaus also Rosalina together…but if the parents knew then all hell would break loose cause they don't want Niklaus with anyone**.**

Entering the fifteenth century to present-

As the years went by with Elijah pretending to court Rosalina but instead Niklaus was courting Rosalina secretly,their relationship got more serious to the point where Niklaus ask Elijah for Rosalina's hand for marriage…Elijah agree and found somebody that would keep their mouth shut so the secret wedding was just the siblings witnessing a perfect union with no interruptions**.**Very few year after the wedding,Rosalina found herself pregnant with Niklaus's child so she went to Niklaus and told him of course he was happy but it all came to point where they couldn't tell the parents their happy news…so they both went to Elijah to see what they could do cause if the village and the parents knew they would make Rosalina have a miscarriage**.**So Elijah agree to pretend that the baby that Rosalina was carrying was his as soon as Elijah told their parents and they were happy that he was going to be a father,so after nine months I help delivered Rosalina's baby and brought Elijah in to see his daughter but all in reality the baby girl that Rosalina named her daughter Leila-Rose,after the siblings and their parents came in to see the new addition to the family and congratulates Elijah on becoming a father…and they waited for their parents to leave so Niklaus can hold his precious baby girl that he help create with the women that he loves so very much and would kill anybody who got in the way of trying to hurt his girls**.**The plague came and people ended up dyeing and men that ending up turning to werewolves also ending up hurting people,Ester went to me to help her to protect her family but I wasn't strong enough to do the spell so she went to her sister and Dalia couldn't so it either…so Ester and Mikael did the spell on their children including Rosalina but I made it so that Rosalina and Kol could keep their magic and also that Niklaus and Rosalina's daughter Leila-Rose would be a hybrid which contain vampire like her parents,a werewolf like her father,also a witch just like her mother but Ester and Mikael couldn't kill the baby so they handed the baby to me while they killed their children including Rosalina and made sure they were fed human blood after but Ester also made her husband a vampire hunter a very strong one that nothing can kill him unless someone burned down the oak tree after making daggers**.**

Entering the ninetieth century-

So after that happen and Niklaus killed his and his siblings mother and burring down the oak tree,Mikael was on a war path to kill his children including Rosalina and her and Niklaus's child…so the best way to help each other to avoid getting killed by their father Niklaus dagger his siblings except Elijah and his wife Rosalina but Mikael got almost close to killing his wife so he daggered his wife and told Elijah to take care of their daughter but take his wife's coffin with him and undagger her until they were safe and secured from their father and father-in-law**.**

A/N-So that is the end of the prologue,yes it took me a while because this story was a project…hope you guys like it but please read and review.

-Rubydragonjewel


	2. teaser for chapter one

A picture worth,a thousand years

Chapter one teaser-Razea's dream

Rosalina(Razea)Mikaelson's p.o.v.-

It's the same dream over and over again,but different views of unknown people that seem so familiar to me,my parents think I'm crazy and have me talk to a therapist about my dreams...then my therapist said I should draw of what I'm seeing and that it was my past life that I'm trying to remember and that I'm not dreams that i'm having they get really intense every night to the point where they seem so real that my brother comes to my room and into my bathroom to see me checking myself just to see if I was okay...and then he ends up sleeping in my room on my bed just to make sure I have a Good night sleep that then the next day I'll end up showing my therapist my sketch pad of every dream I have to the point now she has me on medication,now he thinks I'm nuts and my drawings don't makes since and that only someone who is crazy or high will understand my drawings and that I need a new therapist...but I told him that I'm fine and I will start to write in a journal and also make sure my brother reads it and ask me if I'm okay so that I can continue my day in peace and the therapist agreed with my terms.


	3. AN

A/N-A picture worth,a thousand years

If any author who takes a look at this story and likes the show vampire diaries or any author who knows or herd of the show,I'm asking poliety that I'm open to ideas or suggestions you may have cause right now…I have writers block and could use some help please and thank you.

-from rubydragonjewel


End file.
